tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo GameCube Collection
Core Concepts *Every game is remastered with 900p resolution when docked, and 720p resolution when undocked. They also get graphical enhancements, remastered music, and optional motion controls. *The menu interface is like the GameCube's OS, with the cube in the center. **Up: Games **Left: Behind the Scenes **Right: CubeBits **Down: Settings *GameCube adapters and controllers will be resold for this game, and a special Pro Controller with the GameCube button layout will also be distributed. Games The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *Mostly the same as the Wii U version. *The Tingle Bottle is removed and replaced with the Tingle Tuner from the GameCube version, which now uses a smartphone app. *Motion controls are now optional as a new method of using your sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD *Mostly the same as the Wii U version. *The stamps are removed due to Miiverse not existing anymore. *A "Motion Mode" exists where you can use the Wii version's controls. Super Mario Sunshine *Controls are adjusted: **R is used for a half-press of F.L.U.D.D., and ZR is for the full press. **ZL now functions as a normal crouch button, allowing for some of the techniques missing from Sunshine to return. **The minus button takes the place of the Z button. **L now centers the camera. **F.L.U.D.D. can now be aimed with gyro controls. *Corona Mountain gets additional missions once Bowser is defeated. Combined with the addition of new Shine Sprites to existing levels, the total is bumped up to 150. *You need to gather 56 Shine Sprites to get to Corona Mountain instead of completing the seventh mission of each area. *Delfino Sewers opens up once you obtain 80 Shine Sprites, and acts as an area similar to Champions' Road or the Darker Side. Luigi's Mansion *HD Rumble is a big part of the game now when it comes to sucking up ghosts. *The Hidden Mansion from the European version is now available for all versions. *King Boo uses his design from Dark Moon. *E. Gadd's Toad assistants from Dark Moon return, and Toadette is one of them. She handles the tutorials on the Poltergust. *The controller can be shaken to suck in ghosts faster. Metroid Prime *Motion aiming. *The Fusion Suit and the ability to play the original Metroid are unlocked through gameplay progression. *Prime 2's multiplayer mode is added, with online play. Kirby Air Ride *Online play is added. *Bandana Dee is now playable, and is a lightweight character that turns better than most characters, but lacks speed. *The controller can be shook instead of pressing the A button. Pikmin *The New Play Control version's ability to replay each day returns. *Multiplayer returns from Pikmin 2 and 3, and is playable online. *Motion controls can be used to toss Pikmin. Star Fox Assault *Online multiplayer is added. *Motion controls can now be used to move the Arwing and aim whilst on foot or in a Landmaster. *Wolf now has an eyepatch, much like he does in 64 and Zero.